Long bones are those greatly elongated bones such as the femur (or thigh bone) that are found in a human or in an animal. When a long bone is fractured, the surgeon immobilizes the various bone segments relative to one another to promote healing of the fracture. The immobilization or fixation of the segments is accomplished by the use of one or more rigid devices that span the fracture site and are located either external to the body or internally on the bone surface or inside the bone canal.
External fixation devices are typically located outside of the body, with the only components that enter the body and bone being metal pins. One such external device is known as a Hoffmann device. Another such device is known as a Brooker frame. Both are characterized by plural pins lodged in each bone segment. The pins are oriented transversely to the bone and exit the body. Frames that are exterior to the body connect the pins together. External devices not only prohibit movement of the bone segments relative to one another, but they also provide longitudinal compressive force on the bone segments, causing the segments to contact one another at the fracture site. Such compressive contact between the bone segments is desirable because it creates a physiological stimulus to unite the bone segments. However, external devices have many problems. External devices are difficult to manipulate to achieve the desired compressive force. Also, once the devices are set in the desired position, they can be inadvertently manipulated. Furthermore, external devices are inconvenient for the patient and present an increased chance of infection along the metal pins that penetrate the skin and underlying tissue.
Internal fixation devices include intramedullary nails which are located in the bone canal as well as cortical plates which are located on the exterior of the bone cortex. The nails or plates are implanted surgically in a single operation. Prior art nails include Schneider nails, Kuntscher nails and Ender nails. Schneider nails are longitudinally fluted rods with small teeth on the ends. The teeth allow a trough to be cut as the nail is driven down the canal. Kuntscher nails are hollow rods with longitudinal flutes. Ender nails are twin flexible rods that may be curved. Intramedullary nails reduce the risk of infection since there is no continued penetration of the skin and are inserted away from the fracture site. Intramedullary nails also prevent inadvertent manipulation. However, prior art intramedullary nails fail to provide compressive force along the length of the bone. Cortical plates, which are fastened to the bone cortex by screws, can apply compression to the bone segments. However, cortical plates are applied at the fracture site and carry the risk of infection and excessive blood loss.